Colin's Thoughts
by rumzy1
Summary: A diary of Colin's adventures while on the run with his brother.
_May 2, 1997_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is Colin Creevey here. It's the first time I've written in you, so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm currently in my sixth year of Hogwarts, or at least I would've been. Thanks to good old Voldemort, I've had to go on the run with my brother Dennis. Today is the first day, and so far it's been easy. Staying out of sight, leaving whenever someone suspicious comes. The Muggle-born Registration commission has been hunting for us. They say it's just to know where we are, and how to help us, but I know better. They would kill us if they found us. I heard Harry has been going around, trying to find something that could kill Voldemort. I just hope he succeeds before there aren't any of us left to see it happen. Death Eaters attack everyone now, and it seems like there's death every day. I just read about a little boy attacked by a werewolf, it was sickening. I suppose it's good I'm not at Hogwarts anymore. I realized quickly after my first year that Harry didn't care for me, and I gradually left him alone after that. I watched from afar how happy he was with his friends, and I realize I was just one more bother for him. I know he was happy to be rid of me, and I never had any real friends. Ginny would sometimes talk to me, but that stopped after she started dating Harry and had better things to do with her time. Of course, I don't blame them. Who would want someone like me? Oh! I almost forgot to mention; Dennis and I are in Germany now. We'll keep traveling around Europe until the war is over._

 _Colin Creevey_

 _June 2, 1997_

 _I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written. The past month has been hectic. Dennis and I were almost caught by Death Eaters, and we only escaped by hiding in the sewer. Can you imagine that? A sewer! It was disgusting, but also exhilarating. I killed one of the Death Eaters. I hit him with a cutting curse, and it got him right in the neck. I had to listen to his screams as I crawled underneath the sewer. They don't teach you that in school. What someone sounds like when they die. They don't teach you about that in school. They show you the spell, but not what happens afterwards. It has haunted me every night since. I know I had good reason, but he was still human. It makes me wonder how Harry does it. He really is something, isn't he? I have no idea where Dennis and I are. We've been hiding out in a forest for the past couple of weeks, living off wild animals and scraps. We have a small den that we built and we use our magic to ward off animals. I have never been so tired or hungry, or dirty. I miss my Dad. Dennis misses him, too. He says we need to stay strong for Dad, and that we need to make it out of this. It's almost as if I am the little brother, and he is the big one protecting me from the horrors of the world. It's funny. I still love magic, but I didn't realize before how deadly it was. I guess I better be going now…_

 _Colin Creevey_

 _January 2, 1998_

 _I'm so sorry for not writing, but I seem to have lost the words. Since the last Death Eater, I have never killed again, but I still feel like a murderer. Surviving winter in this harsh climate has been extremely hard. On our run from the Death Eaters, I now believe Dennis and I are somewhere in Russia. We found a shack to stay in with a nice elderly Muggle couple who know nothing of who we really are. I miss home. I miss it so badly I dream of it. I wake up from nightmares of coming back home and no one knows me. Those are the ones that Dennis has to coax me out of. Those are the bad ones. I have heard no more news of Harry for a long time, and I'm beginning to wonder if we are a lost cause. Will I die in a Muggle Born genocide? These are the types of thoughts I have when Dennis isn't around. I don't want to frighten him. Sometimes I cannot believe how old I am. No longer am I Colin Creevey, Muggle Born dork who constantly used a camera. I haven't even seen my camera in almost a year. Man, I had so many good memories with that thing. Oh! That reminds me. I found my Galleon that Hermione gave me for the DA! I can't believe it still works! Well I suppose that's all for now_

 _Colin Creevey_

 _May 1, 1998_

 _A lot of urgent stuff has happened. Dennis and I are back in England after so much time. Why, you ask? Harry is planning one last showdown with Voldemort at Hogwarts tomorrow and Hermione contacted us all through her Galleons. Neat, huh? Even though I am probably the most inexperienced, useless wizard, I need to fight. I need to fight the Death Eaters that haunt my dreams. I need to do something significant, not just run. Dennis doesn't understand that. He begged me many times not to go, he said I'd die. He may be right. But even if I do die, I'd be dying like a real wizard, isn't that cool? That Death Eater I killed is still fresh in my mind, even after all this time. I must say I'm nervous about seeing Harry tomorrow. Will he be excited? Will he know who I am? Stupid Colin, he has much better things on his mind, he won't remember you. Still, one can hope. About what Dennis said. I might die fighting those blood supremacists and if I do I want something to be known. Dennis can have all my belongings. He can keep some of them but not all of them. Also, I want there to be no crying. If you're always sad when you think of me, how will you remember me? If anyone does remember me. I suppose it is getting late now, and that I should try to get some rest before our showdown. One more thing, if I don't write tomorrow, you know I d-well, you know what happened._

 _May 3, 1998_

 _May 4, 1998_


End file.
